goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pedro and Edro's mom follows them to school
Cast *Kimberly as Pedro, Belle, Young Simba and Wave the Swallow *Young Guy as Edro, Jet the Hawk and Dumbo *Carmen as Mom *Miguel as Dad *Dallas as Storm the Albatross *Kayla as Kayla the Elephant *Julie as Moana *Emma as Jazzi *Ivy as Foo *Jennifer as Custard *Kendra as Noodle *Amy as Ka-Chung *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies Plot Pedro, Edro and their mom get chased by the Babylon Rogues. Transcript and Edro are in their room asleep in bed Mom: Pedro and Edro, it's time to get up. Pedro: Mom, it's 5 o'clock in the morning. Edro: I agree with Pedro. Let us rest. Mom: It's actually 7:00 AM, you boys must get up. Pedro: (Dr. Robotnik's sound effect) No! Mom: How dare you say that! That's it! I am coming with you to school. Edro: Okay, you asked for it. to: Pedro, Edro and their mom on the school bus school Edro and their mom walk down the hallway to: Pedro, Edro and their mom in Mr. Dallas' class Jet: Good morning class, I will be substituting Mr. Dallas' class today because Mr. Dallas is on vacation for a week. Let's do some subtraction. Wave, what is 15 - 8? Wave: 7. Jet: Correct. Storm, what is 15 - 2? Storm: 13. Jet: Correct. Pedro and Edro, what is 20 - 3? Pedro: 23? Jet: Hey Pedro and Edro, you're supposed to subtract, not add! That's it! Go to Principal Eric's office now! and Edro pull out their laptops Pedro: Can we do the openings to Dumbo from 1968, The Lion King from 1974, and The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day Of The Flyers from 1964 all made by Warner Bros? Mom: No. You two are not allowed to make fake VHS openings during class. Give me your laptops. and Joe's mom confiscates Pedro and Edro's laptops Pedro: Hey! That's our laptops! Edro: I agree with Pedro. Give them back! confiscates Moe and Joe's laptops from their mom Jet: Carmen, how dare you take Pedro and Edro's laptops! That's it! Wave, Storm and I are going to break them with our daggers. Babylon Rogues destroy Pedro and Edro's laptops with their daggers Pedro: Hey! The Babylon Rogues have destroyed our laptops without even wearing any shoes and socks! Let's get them! Edro: You're on Pedro. and Edro beat the Babylon Rogues up as a dust cloud forms (except Pedro, Edro, their mom and the Babylon Rogues) then shows a shocked expression Jet: Pedro and Edro, I can't believe you've beaten me, Wave and Storm up! That's it! We're going to chase you down! Pedro: Come on Mom! Let's get away from the Babylon Rogues. Jet is really pissed off at us! He is also pissed off with you for taking our laptops. (Cut to: Pedro, Edro and their mom running in the hallways while the Babylon Rogues are chasing them as the Indiana Jones theme song plays in the background) (Kayla the Elephant and Chicken Little become shocked when they saw Pedro, Edro and their mom getting chased by the Babylon Rogues) Kayla: Wow, that is a reference to Indiana Jones getting chased by a boulder. (Cut to: Pedro, Edro and their mom running away from the school building, as the Babylon Rogues is chasing them) Pedro: (in Nelson Simpson's Ha ha voice) (normal voice) You can't catch us Jet! (Pedro and Edro stick their tongues out at the Babylon Rogues) Jet: Oh yes we can, and when we catch you and your mother, we're going to tell Principal Eric that you 3 will be expelled. (Pedro, Edro, their mom and the Babylon Rogues run past Burger King) (Pedro, Edro, their mom and the Babylon Rogues run past a luxurious Japanese apartment) (Pedro, Edro, their mom and the Babylon Rogues run past the movie theater) (Pedro, Edro, their mom and the Babylon Rogues run past the DVD and Blu-ray store) (Cut to: Pedro, Edro and their mom running into the house and barricading the door. The Babylon Rogues stop) Jet: Open the door before I break the door. (Jet bangs on the door) (Cut to: The living room) Dad: Pedro, Edro and Carmen! I heard that you 3 got chased by the Babylon Rogues! That's it! You 3 are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan on June 18, 2018! (Belle, Judy, Nick, Moana, Maui, Aladdin, Jasmine, Mulan, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Young Simba, Dumbo and the Save-Ums appear) Belle: I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast. I heard that you three got chased by the Babylon Rogues. Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. You boys and your mother are very bad guys for getting in trouble at school! Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. Moana: I'm Moana. You three are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history! Maui: I'm Maui. Start paying attention to Disney and Shimajirō and that is final! Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You three will go to the premiere of Coco with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates when it comes out in theaters! Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. You three are a bunch of stupid YouTubers than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pablo, Tyrone and the Evil Save-Ums! Mulan: I'm Mulan. The Babylon Rogues are 100% way better than you. Elsa: I'm Elsa. If you beat up the Babylon Rogues, I'll freeze you with my powers! Anna: I'm Anna. I agree with Elsa. Olaf: I'm Olaf. I'll donate your WB, Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network stuff to Elsa's castle. Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You three will become fans of Disney as well as Shimajirō and that is final! Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. And all 3 of you have completely lost chances to see The Lego Ninjago Movie and other upcoming Warner Bros movies worldwide in theaters until further notice! Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. The Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your behavior. Foo: I'm Foo. Your Warner Bros., Turner and Cartoon Network stuff will be donated to charity! Custard: I'm Custard. Getting chased by the Babylon Rogues is not cool. Noodle: I'm Noodle. When will you stop getting chased by the Babylon Rogues? Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. That was so stupid of you three to get chased by the Babylon Rogues! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No wike you 3. (wike means like) Mom: No! (x20) I want to go to places like that and so do Pedro and Edro! Belle: It doesn't matter. And the only things all 3 of you have to eat are healthy foods like fruits, vegetables, water and milk! And you 3 will watch my movie both 1991 and 2017 until the 20th anniversary of Mulan in 2018. You 3 will also do homework about my 2017 movie. Dad: I agree with Belle and her friends and the Save-Ums. Now the Babylon Rogues are going to beat you 3 up with their daggers! (Jet then knocks the door down with his double cutter and is ready to attack Pedro, Edro and their mom with Wave and Storm) Jet: This has gone far enough. Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then appears and hides the Babylon Rogues beating Pedro, Edro and their mom up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Trivia *This is the first time the Babylon Rogues chase troublemakers down at School as well as breaking in the house. *This is the only time Pedro and Edro's mom got grounded with their sons. Category:Pedro and Edro get grounded series